To Heal
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A nail can change the course of life, few what-if questions can mix things up...With these changes, the MHA universe will never be same again when a wounded soul encounter a person he saved, who will heal him in return and give him something that he thought he will never receive.


**I present you one of the latest story, To Heal! A My Hero Academia fanfic!**

**That is a 'What-if' AU story and short since it's romance. It's kinda like Marvel's 'What-if' and DC's Elseworld/Tales From Dark Multiverse or whatever they call it now. Plus, a lot of jumps/skips from point A to point B, by lot, I mean many.**

**The following 'what-if' questions are…**

**What if Sludge villain captures someone else instead of Katsuki?**

**What if the bullying were worse?**

**What if U.A. high school runs background check?**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Nail**

* * *

Katsuki walk out of school with a wicked smirk, feeling great that he destroyed fucking Deku's shitty notebook then smack him around like a little fucking bitch he is. With that, this loser will give up for good and Katsuki will go onto become the next num…He hear and feel something tearing hard before he look down to see a sticking-out nail from a wall and it just cut his schoolbag wide open, spilling all of his papers and junk out all over the floor. "FUCKING NAIL!" He swore angrily as he collect his stuff up before the wind scatter his papers around, "FUCKING WIND!"

* * *

Izuku wander around gloomily, he just ran into his hero after nearly caught by a sludge villain and he ask him if he can be a hero…But All Might told him no and explain why he can't be a hero but can join police academy. 'What can…' He sighed until he hear some explosive ahead of him and he look up to see gawking mob while the pro heroes hold them back. He approach it out of curiously and see that the Sludge Villain have catch someone as it lash out with loud soundwave. 'No…' His hand flew up to his mouth with widened eyes, 'That is all my fault, if I haven't done it then…Then Sludge won't have catch this person…I am sorry, I am sorry…The pro heroes will save you…' He glanced around at the other pro heroes but it appear that they were hesitating about jumping in because of hazard like trashing electric wire that have lit some wildfire and booming soundwave that assault some people's ears violently, 'P-Please, someone, jump in and save…' His eyes met the eyes of Sludge's victim and he saw pleading in the eyes. Before he know it, his legs just move as he race in to throw the bag at the Sludge villain and leap in to reach out to the victim.

"W-W-WHY?" The victim asked in shock, why did this guy rush into danger when he's not a pro hero?!

"My legs moved on their own!" Izuku shouted with tears in his eyes, "I don't know why! It's because your eyes were pleading for help!"

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Sludge roared as he swing his arm downward at the green-haired boy and the victim closed eyes tighter but…

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might suddenly show up with a smashing fist on ground, scattering the screaming villain to pieces, while holding the teenagers down with other hand. The number one hero glance over his shoulder at the green-haired boy for a moment before he quickly take off with a quick farewell to the cheering bystanders and next few minutes were blurry to Izuku when some pro heroes chew him out after discovering that he's quirkless.

'I should apologize to All Might and…' The bush-haired boy wanders down the street again with a dejected sigh before he hear a shout behind him and he turn around to see the Sludge victim.

"Hey!" A girl around his age jog up to him before she stop in front of him as she fidgeting with her long earlobes that look like earphone jacks bashfully, "Um, I want to thank you for saving me back there. It was pretty cool of you. I mean, you're quirkless and yet you jump in to try and save me, someone you don't know…" She scratched her cheek lightly, "Thank you…I'm Jiro Kyoka and you are…?"

"…M-M-M-M-Midoriya…" He shielded his face away from her with a small shiver, "I-I-I-Izuku…"

"Midoriya Izuku, huh?" Kyoka rubbed her neck while glancing him up and down with arched eyebrow, wonder why he's acting like that. "…Um…Nice to meet you…You're my hero, you know?" The boy froze, "I'll be going, see you around and thank again for saving me." She walked away from him and the widen-eyed boy look up to stare at her until she disappear around the corner. He slowly turns around and barely takes few steps until All Might skid in front of him, startling him in process.

* * *

Izuku wailed loudly in joy as he receive the letter from U.A. High School and he have been accepted in with sixty points! He can't believe that he's going to his dream school and it was all thank to his hero for granting him One-For-All quirk!

* * *

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Katsuki trashed his room out of pure anger, not caring about the fact that he destroyed some stuff as his letter lie open on desk.

"_Bakugo Katsuki, while you may pass the exam with flying color, we can't accept you into U.A. High School. The reason why we are refusing your application is because during our background check and interviews with your school's staff, we discover that you have been harassing and bullying a quirkless student to severe degree almost every day for years and you have used your quirk on this defenseless student many times, which violate the laws and rules. So therefore your application for U.A high school is denied."_

"FUCK, FUCKING SHITTY ASSHOLES!" He roared, "FUCK, FUCK!" Now he have to apply to second-rate shitty hero school because of this shitty decision!

* * *

Izuku's heart pound rapidly as he stare at his new classroom's door timidly and he slowly open it while praying that some people he's afraid of isn't in his classroom…Until he saw this rigid guy from entrance exam sitting at his desk next to some boy with purple hair and baggy eyes, 'Oh no! He's going to yell at me when he see me…'

"Oh, it's you!" His head snap up to see Kyoka as she raised her hand up in greeting while walking toward to him, "Remember me?" The timid boy shakily nod his head, "I'm surprised you're in my class now. I mean I thought you're quirkless."

"Q-Q-Q-Q-Quirk…" Izuku dipped his head down with shivers, "T-T-T-Too…P-P-Powerful…"

"Oh, yeah." Kyoka nodded with a soft hum, "I heard from some guys that you busted your arm up from using it once to take Zero robot out. Kinda badass but suck. I now get it, having a overpowered quirk is like being a quirkless because without control, you may accidentally hurt yourself or worse. You alright?" He nodded meekly, "Good." She jabbed her thumb at empty desk, "You wanna sit with me?" Izuku looked hesitated as he said nothing for few moments, "No?" He quickly jumped slightly before he nod rapidly, "…Does that mean you want to?" Again, he nod. "Cool. Come on." They barely take few steps until Ochaco's voice gasp to catch their attention.

"Ah, it's you!" Ochaco chirped loudly as the glass-wearing boy look up to see them then get up to walk toward them, "Curly-hair kid! Glad I found you!" Kyoka stand by as she watch her new classmates talking to Izuku and she notice that he was trying to make himself smaller with few shivers as his eyes fixated on the floor, barely say a word.

'Is he very shy or…?' The rocker becomes very concern about his behavior and she never get a chance to say something when their homeroom teacher show up in a bizarre fashion, telling them to go sit down. Kyoka sneak a glance at the green-haired boy next to her before she turn her attention back to the teacher, knowing that she'll get more chances to talk to Izuku since they have a whole year.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of TH! Love it? Hate it?**

**A nail is like a butterfly effect, setting out a ripple that change the world for best or for worst…Hope you'll get this reference, wink, wink! Anyway, there are few changes in this story like Izuku end up saving Jiro Kyoka and that Katsuki don't get into same school because the U.A. high school run background check and found something that they don't like. I mean, it's number one hero-training school in the world and you should think that they'll run background check on hopeful students. Izuku's personality in this story remain same but he's more quiet and very timid because I mentioned that the bullying is worse than before in the top AN.**

**How much does the MHA universe change onward? How bad was the bullying that makes Izuku act like that? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be kicked out.**


End file.
